The Stalker
by snheetah
Summary: Someone is stalking Jack
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

_*Click*_

The light flashed as a picture printed out of the person's camera. It was a picture of a house. A big house with a red roof on top and it had a lot of plats surrounding it. The person knew who lived there. After doing a lot of research on evil people the person came across an interesting name. That name was Jack Spicer. The person knew where he went to get robot parts, the person knew about shen gong wus, knew about the Xiaolin Dragons, and everything that was related to Jack Spicer. The person reached inside the bag and took out a few photos and looked at them one by one. Each one was a picture of Jack in a showdown whether he was losing one or not. The person looked up and saw a figure wearing black walking out of the house with a purple ghost flying around him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jack said as he activated his heli-pack and flew through the air.

"Idiot," the ghost said as she went after him.

The person scowled at the ghost but smiled when Jack appeared. Another chance to take pictures. The person got up and ran after Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or this episode that is 'Ring of the Nine Dragons' (?). The clicks are of the person taking the photographs.**

* * *

The person arrived at the place where the shen gong wu was. The place was a snowy mountain and the person saw the shen gong wu glowing brightly. Suddenly two hands grabbed the wu.

_Click_

"Omi I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Jack said as he pointed at Omi who was staring at him dumbly. "The game is snowboarding. First one who gets the wu wins." Omi just stared at him.

"Do you accept?" he asked him.

"You are a funny man," Omi told him, "I like cake."

"Oookay then," Jack said, "let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

The place transformed into a snowboarding area with slopes going around the mountains. The person took another picture of Jack and hid behind a snow covered tree.

"Huh?" Jack asked as he turned around to see where that flash came from. "Gong Yin Tampai!" he yelled at Omi as he slid down the slope. Suddenly Omi went right behind him.

The person kept pressing on the camera button as the pictures printed out of the camera. The person looked at them and smiled. The person continued to take more pictures.

"Where are all of those flashes coming from?" Jack yelled to himself.

After a few minutes of the showdown Jack was almost close to getting the wu. Omi sped up to him but Jack swiftly grabbed it and he won the showdown.

_Click _

"Where is the flash coming from?" Jack asked.

"Jack you idiot there is no flash," Wuya told him.

"No I swear I saw one," Jack told her.

_Click, click, click, click_

"See?" he blurted out as she also noticed the flashes.

"They're coming from behind that tree," Wuya said as she pointed her ghostly hand at the tree. Jack ran there and saw that there was absolutely nobody there.

"Maybe you're imagining things like you usually do," Wuya told him.

"I don't imagine things. When I said I saw it, I actually saw it," Jack told her.

_Click, click_

"There it is again," Jack said as he turned his head to where he saw the flash.

"I don't see anything," Wuya told him.

Suddenly a piece of paper flew towards Jack. Jack grabbed it and looked at the paper. It was a picture of him while he was thinking of what kind of robots to build. He did not have his black robe around him but just the red Frankenstein shirt.

"What is this?" he blurted out as he kept looking at the picture. He flipped it to the other side and saw the word 'Hot' scribbled on it with red lipstick. It was signed with a kiss.

Wuya looked over his shoulder. "Looks like you're being stalked," she told him. That made Jack uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Live Messenger**

* * *

"Okay eight hours on this is enough," Jack said as he threw his wrench on the floor. It clattered. He was fixing his damaged robot that the Xiaolin dragons had ripped to pieces. He was fixing all of them but doing the same things over and over again got on his nerves.

"Jack its one in the morning," Wuya reminded him.

"So what?" Jack said, "I'm finished with this thing anyway."

As he was about to go top bed there was a chime on his computer. _CupcakeCutie has singed in_ it said. Jack smiled as he sat down in his chair and clicked on the tab that went into Live Messenger. _CupcakeCutie _was someone that Jack met in the internet. He searched her web page and was pretty fascinated with her hobby which was building robots. He wanted to get some more information from her also.

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Hey there, how's it goin?_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Fine, how about u?_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Just kicked some butt in the afternoon and fixed some of my robots that were destroyed during the fight._

**CupcakeCutie: **_Ahh, impressive_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Really?_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Absolutely_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Nice to be appreciated_

Suddenly there was a bright flash at his window. Jack blinked. "Oh come on!" he yelled as he went to the window and he didn't see anybody.

**CupcakeCutie: **_Are u there?_

**EvilBoyGenius**: _I'm here. There's this weird thing happening to me?_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Wat?_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_I keep seeing this flash photography. IT'S LIKE SOMEONE'S TAKING A PICTURE OF ME!_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Really?_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_It's creeping me out! I feel so uncomfortable._

**CupcakeCutie: **_I have nothing to say about that._

**EvilBoyGenius: **_I even got this picture of me with my Frankenstein shirt on and when I turned it over it said 'Hot' and it was singed with a lip and it smelled like girly perfume._

**CupcakeCutie: **_Nice._

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Nice?_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Yeah I gotta go._

And with that _CupcakeCutie _singed off. It was really late and Jack went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the song 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga**

* * *

"JACK WAKE UP!" Wuya screamed at him in the morning.

Jack sprang out of bed as if someone had electrocuted him. "STOP DOING THAT!" he yelled at her. "Do that one more time and I'll have a heart attack!"

"A new shen gong wu has been revealed," Wuya said as her eyes flashed yellow and a picture of the shen gong wu appeared in her eyes.

"What's the wu?" Jack asked her.

"The Monsoon sandals," she stated, "whoever uses them will have extremely long legs that can reach to great height."

"Cool," Jack perked up, "lets go get them." He sprang out of bed and finished his morning routines as quickly as possible. He got his Jack-bots ready and he got out of his house and flew to their location.

_*Click*_

"Huh?" Jack said as he looked down at the panorama that he was above. He saw another white flash. "What the…?" he flew down.

"What are you doing?" Wuya snapped at him.

"I swear I saw something flash…TWICE!" he said dramatically as he thrust two fingers toward Way's ghostly mask.

"You have lost your mind…TWICE!" Wuya mimicked him.

"No I did see a flash," Jack told her, "someone is stalking me."

"I don't understand why would anyone stalk you," Wuya said.

"Well it might be my unresisting charm," Jack told her.

"Yeah, the charm that makes you look like a clown," Wuya told him.

"Hey!" Jack yelled at her.

_*Click*_

"Right there!" Jack yelled as he pointed at a rock. He ran to it and looked behind the rock and saw nobody there but the shen gong wu. "Found the wu!" he yelled. He quickly grabbed them.

"Jack Spicer," Omi's voice came, "prepare for a most—"

"Humiliating defeat," Jack and him finished at the same time. "You need a new catchphrase okay because that is getting extremely annoying."

_*Click*_

"STOP THAT!" he yelled at the place where he saw the flash.

The Xiaolin Warriors looked at him as if he was crazy.

_*Click, click, click, click, click*_

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrahhhhhhhh!" Jack screamed as he dropped the wu and ran back to the rock where he saw the flashed. He jumped behind the rock and saw absolutely no one. He wiped the sand off himself and looked down at the sand. There were a bunch of pictures of him.

_Oooh that's so cute_: He was challenging Omi to a showdown for the Falcon's Eye.

_Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot_: Kimiko and him were touching the Golden Tiger Claws at the same time and he was in his monkey-form.

_Cute, cute, cute, cute, cute_: He was sitting in his lair looking extremely annoyed by Wuya's annoying talk.

_I'm gonna be Mrs. Spicer really soon_: He was doing his famous evil laugh.

_You know that I want you, and you know that I need you I want it bad, your bad romance_: He was smiling while giving a thumbs-up to one of his evil friends.

All of these were signed off with a kiss and they smelled like girly perfume. Jack smelled one of the photos and recognized the smell. It smelled like a vanilla cupcake. "How the heck…?" he said as he flipped through the photos again. "Wha…?"

"What are you doing?" Wuya yelled at him, "they got away with the wu!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Jack said as he ignored her and focused on the pictures again. Three photos when he was at his evil lair and two photos where he was doing a showdown. How could he have missed this person? This was seriously creeping him out.

_*Click*_

"Ahhhhhh!" Jack screamed as he activated his helix-pack and flew as high as possible so the person wouldn't take any more pictures of him.

The picture printed out the camera and the person took it out of the slot. The person examined the picture and smiled. Taking out a red lipstick the person wrote in cursive the word: _Mwah_! The person dabbed some lipstick on the lips and kissed Jack's face in the photo. Jack's face was covered with a big red lipstick mark. The person tucked the photo away into the black pants that were worn.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Also, Jack getting some help from Raimundo was an idea that Dimitri's Little Rose suggested so thank you very much.**

**

* * *

**

Jack quickly returned home and he shut the door with three locks, closed the windows with the locks and drapes, and ordered one of his Jack-bots to stand guard to see if anyone was coming to his house that he didn't recognized. He sat down at his couch and caught his breath.

"You are so paranoid right now," Wuya told him.

"No, I'm really joyful that someone is stalking me," Jack said sarcastically.

"If you weren't so caught up on who's stalking you we would have had the Monsoon sandals in our hands right now!" Wuya screeched.

"They were in my hands," Jack told her, "but I just dropped them."

"Uhhhh," Wuya scoffed. If she was in her human form right now she would have smacked him upside the head.

*_Chime*_

Jack turned his head and looked at his computer. The little blue tab said_CupcakeCutie _has signed in. Jack sprang up from his couch like a panther and sat down to the computer.

"Who are you talking to?" Wuya asked him.

Jack ignored her and started to type to _CupcakeCutie._

**EvilBoyGenius: **_The weirdest thing just happened to me today!_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Wat?_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Okay so I was obtaining the wu and the Xiaolin Losers were there and all of a sudden I kept seeing a bright white light and then when I went to check it out they were _my_ pictures and they were all written with love notes on the back and they were all signed off with a kiss and they smelled like vanilla cupcake._

He waited for her reply.

**CupcakeCutie: **_Cute_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_HOW'S THAT CUTE? MY LIFE COULD BE IN DANGER RIGHT NOW!_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Okay drama queen relax, have you tried calling the police?_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Ha, ha in case you haven't noticed I'm evil and they might arrest me._

**CupcakeCutie: **_And we wouldn't want that now do we?_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_What's that supposed to mean?_

_CupcakeCutie _did not answer back.

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Are u there?_

**CupcakeCutie: **_BRB!_

He waited there, looking at the computer screen. Minutes turned to hours. "Come on where is she?" he yelled as he banged his fists at the keyboard.

**CupcakeCutie: **_Alright I'm back!_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Where were u?_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Well I needed to take a shower and eat something, I was starving._

**EvilBoyGenius: **_What did u eat?_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Steak with french fries smothered in ketchup and mustard and for dessert...a vanilla cupcake._

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Wow, a girl with a hearty appetite._

**CupcakeCutie**: _Anymore flash photographs?_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Nope, finally at peace. I have been meaning to tell you this but how do you look like._

**CupckaeCutie: **_Like a girl. DUH!_

**EvilBoyGeniusL **_I know that! :( Your appearance I mean_

**CupcakeCutie: **_That info is for me and me only :x_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Oh come on! I finally found someone that I can relate 2 and I want to know how u look like. All I know is that u sound cute!_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Well that's my user name genius._

**EvilBoyGenius: **_And ur pretty sassy 2._

**CupcakeCutie: **_Well ur pretty whiny! :p_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_I AM NOT WHINY! :(_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Then why are u acting like one?_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Please just tell me who u are_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Nope_

"JACK!" Wuya yelled at him. JAck was just typing away on his computer. "JACK!" she yelled once again. She went behind the computer and flew right through it, however Jack was so caught up into asking _CupcakeCutie _to tell what she looked like that he didn't even notice Wuya flying through him and the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled his name.

"HOLD ON!" Jack yelled as he put up his index finger in the air. He kept on typing.

**CupcakeCutie: **_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! AND NO!_

"COME ON!" Jack yelled as he also wrote it.

"JACK!" Wuya and Omi yelled at the same time.

"WHAT DO YOU WNAT I'M BUSY!" Jack yelled at them.

"You stole our shen gong wus!" Omi said as he pointed at him.

"I did not!" Jack told him, "check if you want now go away I'm busy talking to CupcakeCutie."

"Is she hot?" Raimundo asked as he approached Jack.

"I don't know," Jack said, "I've been trying to leak out some information from her but she doesn't want to tell me. Not only that but I'm also freaked out of this stalker!"

"Oh my gosh in eigth grade there was this girl that kept giving me love notes during class and I didn't even know who she was man," Raimundo told him.

"You?" Jack asked.

"Well do you deny my charm?" Raimundo asked him.

"No comment," Jack said as he turned back to the computer. The last thing he needed was to get his butt kicked by the Dragon of the Wind. "Please tell me," he said as he wrote the sentence on the computer.

**CupcakeCutie: **_Damn it u are so demanding!_

"You were so freaked out today man," Raimundo reminded him, "why did you jump behind a rock?"

"Because I saw _these_!" Jack yelled as he slapped the pictures on the table that he had retrieved today. Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay looked at them.

"Man," Raimundo chuckled, "this is so weird."

"Secret admirer," Kimiko sang.

"What's that?" Omi asked her.

"And what is that good smell?" Clay asked.

"It smells like vanilla cupcake," Raimundo said. He looked at the computer screen and then smelled the scent again. "Jack you are an idiot!"

"Thank you," Wuya suddenly said.

"What?" JAck asked him.

"The scent of a vanilla cupcake and the user name _CupcakeCutie_," Raimundo told him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I think that this scent is associated with _CupcakeCutie_," Raimundo told him.

"Huh?" Jack asked again.

"_CUPCAKECUTIE_ is your stalker!" Raimundo yelled at him very slowly.

"Oh my gosh," Jack said, "I'm talking to her." He spun his chair around and wrote: _UR THE STALKER!_

**CupcakeCutie: **_I am not!_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Then who r u?_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Do u really want to know?_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_YES!_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Fine! I'm Katnappe!_

When Jack saw the message his mouth literally dropped to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**If ya'll liked this story then there will be a sequel.**

**

* * *

**Jack stared at the computer screen. "KATNAPPE IS MY STALKER!" he suddenly yelled that made the Xiaolin Dragons jump three feet in the air. "Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled as he wrote the message.

**CupcakeCutie: **_Becasue it would take the fun away_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_I HAVE BEEN SO FREAKIN' PARANOID THAT MY LIFE IS IN DANGER AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT MY STALKER IS YOU? I, JACK SPICER EVIL BOY GENIUS, IS BEING STALKED BY A CAT-OBSESSED NUT! WHY DIDN'T YOU USE A NAME LIKE OBSESSEDWITHKITTENS!_

**CupcakeCutie (singing): **_U R sounding upset _

**EvilBoyGenius: **_I AM UPSET HOW COULD U DO THIS 2 ME!  
_

**CupcakeCutie: **_I'm a girl and I'm bored. It's what we do and 2 answer your question, if I used the user name then it would be 2 obvious. I mean wat other cat-obsessed person do u know?_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_So it was u that sent me those photographs with those love notes at the back._

**CupckaeCutie: **_Guilty as charged cutie boy. XD_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_U know what? I'm never talking 2 u again!_

**CupcakeCutie: **_That would make me very sad :...(_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Well I dont care IM SIGNING OFF! ):(_

And with that Jack signed off the computer.

The person looked at the screen that said 'EvilBoyGenius has signed off.' The person smiled to herself and then slowly she let out a soft chuckle. "Oh Jack you are so funny and so easy to fool. But hey, I cannot wait to see you again," she said as she licked some vanilla frosting from the cupckae that she was eating. Pretty soon, she shoved the cupcake in her mouth and got off the computer. She had to begin her mission.

* * *

THE END!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Short chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**The next day Jack Spicer got out of his house and went to his favorite store robot store. He had to get some robot parts for his Jack-bots so they'd be indestructible. He went inside the store and looked around for the parts. As he was about to reach for one he saw a bright light and a shadow out of the corner of his eye run at the back of the store.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" he almost yelled. He dropped the robot part and ran after the figure. He stopped at one of the aisles and he heard a 'tik-tak' sound from the person's heels. He ran to where he heard the sound but he found nothing. He sudden;y saw another flash of light and ran to the direction to where he saw it. Nobody.

"Would you just show yourself?" he yelled. Another flash. Jack ran to where he saw the flash and was almost horrified. On the wall, in black paint _Jack Spicer _was written on it.

He turned around to leave and he saw, _Jack Spicer _written again. He turned his head to left and saw _Jack Spicer and Me!_ He turned his head to the right and saw _JACK SPICER IS SPICY THAT'S WHY HIS LAST NAME IS LIKE THAT!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack yelled as he ran out of the store. People stopped and looked at him like he was a maniac.

The person lowered the camera and looked at the running Jack, she had made him crazy one last time.

* * *

THE REAL ENDING!

I just forgot to add it! :)


End file.
